The Next Generation Vampire Diaires
by Set Fire
Summary: This story takes place 20 years after season 3. It will have lots of OC's and famaliar faces. better then it sounds I promise
1. Chapter 1

So hey everyone this is my new story it is a fanfic of the vampire diaries. So this is an AU. Vampires can have kids, since the fourth season hasn't aired yet it's not canon to this. This is going to be the next generation of Mystic Falls. Elena and Stefan have two kids Naomi and Trevor. Meredith and Alaric have a son named Dante. Bonnie and Jeremy have four kids Emily, John, Anna and Theo. Damon and Katherine have a daughter named Mia. Caroline and Tyler have a two kids Stephen and Kara. Matt and an OC named Bianca Fell have a two kids Vicki and Carter.

So this story is going to be about a new generation of Mystic Falls, dealing with vampires, originals and hybrids. And some new things. The main POV is Naomi Salvador. Elena and Stefan were killed by a vampire hunter. Katherine after giving birth to Mia ran away. Damon, and Caroline negotiated a deal with the Founding families that if their kids and them didn't kill anyone they can stay in Mystic Falls. The founder council are Caroline, Carol Lockwood, Meredith , Jeremy and Damon. Alaric didn't die and Klaus didn't get staked. But Elena did get turned into a vampire. Naomi looks exactly like Elena and Trevor looks like Stefan with longer hair. Alaric isn't a vampire anymore, and neither is Dante. Tyler isn't a hybrid

I make no profit of this story it's just for fun so enjoy.

Chapter 1  
The New Guy  
Naomi's POV  
Setting Salvador Boarding School and Mystic Falls High School.

I wake in my big king bed; I push off my big blue comforter. I quickly head into the bathroom, and take a shower. I put on my ring with a pink stone in the middle. Thank god Bonnie was my mom's best friend, without her I would be staying indoors all day. Today is my first day back at Mystic Falls High School. I had been helping my uncle look for the hunter that killed my parents 10 years ago.

I have been looking for him since I was 12, with help from all of my parent's friends and even some of the originals. I have never managed to find him. My life has been crazy since I was born. Parents always moving since they where trying to avoid the originals and hybrids they wanted to give me a normal live.

My best friends are Emily Gilbert and Kara Lockwood. I have a couple of other friends Theo Gilbert, Stephen Lockwood, and Carter Donavon. We have been close because we were born around the same time. But some people I just can't stand like my cousin Mia, John, Anna and Vicki. Dante is like my brother he is nice and hot but I could never go after him. Trevor my big brother he is amazing, he is so protective he graduated last year. I have two years left in high school.

I go to my front door and Emily is at my front door. She looks a lot like my Aunt Bonnie, with a little bit of my Uncle in there, her hair however nothing is either of theirs because she dyes it all the time. Right now it is red and black.

I hug her tight and say, "On time as usual, come on lets eat breakfast. I think Trevor made something."

She comes in and says, "How was hunting for the hunter?"

"Nothing happened the whole time it was a big waste of mine and Damon's time," I say angrily.

Damon's walks out and says, "Did I hear my name?"

Emily says, "Asked her about the hunting."

"Big waste of time only ran into werewolves and new vampires," Damon says.

Emily says, "Find Katherine yet."

"Nope in fact I am trying to get him to give up on her," I say.

"Why should I give up she loves me?" Damon says.

Mia says, "Because she is an evil manipulating bitch." As her and Trevor enter.

Trevor says, "I second that."

I say, "Trevor you should make me and Emily some pancakes."

Emily says, "Kara too."

Mia says, "Great I get to see all three of you, before classes."

I say pissed off, "Maybe you should go somewhere else then."

Mia says, "Make me." I run at her at vampire speed and slam her into the couch

I say, "Listen here you stuck up bitch. I could stake you with no problem, so shut the hell up and eat pancakes."

Damon pulls me off her and says, "Knock it off girls."

I say, "Sorry Uncle Damon."

Mia says, "I am leaving, going to school." She passes me and Emily and says, "Bye bitches."

I almost go after her, Emily says, "Not worth it, we will get her back."

Trevor says, "Want bacon, and why are you so pissed today."

Emily says, "You know what she is like after her hunt. Pissed to the max."

Kara walks in and says, "Looking good Trevor." She plays with her dirty blonde hair. She has tan skin, and a very athletic body.

Damon says, "Trevor don't flirt with her Forbes women are crazy." He walks away.

Kara says, "God I hate him."

I say, "He isn't so bad. He is worse when ever, we go looking for Katherine or the hunter. That's why I usual ask Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, or Caroline, to go."

Trevor says, "I am leaving next week to look for a while. Pick up were Damon and you left off. Alaric is going to come with me."

I say, "Can't wait till I get left with crazy bitch cousin and drunk Damon."

Kara says, "You should come and live with me. It would make my mom so happy."

I say, "Maybe."

Emily says, "I hang out with to many vampires."

"Whatever witch," Kara says with a hint of sarcasm.

Trevor says, "Foods almost done go grabs some plates."

I run over to one the cabinets and grab four plates. Kara grabs forks and knives. Emily pours us chocolate milk and orange juice. We all go out to the big dinning room and get our food.

Emily says, "It's been along time since it was just us four."

"Yeah your guys annoying brother are always tagging along," Trevor says.

Kara says, "Stephen isn't annoying he is just kind of a douche bag."

"A hot douche bag," Emily says. She and I laugh and Kara gets an annoyed look on her face. She hates when we talk about how hot, Stephen is. I mean he is pretty good looking. I would never date him he is like my baby brother. He is only a freshman.

I say, "Knock it off before the half-breed bites you." Emily, Trevor and I laugh.

Kara says, "I am going to bite you three."

Emily says, "I will have to break your ring then, can't have blood thirsty creatures running around town."

The rest of breakfast goes on with us joking then I realize there is only fifth teen minutes until first period starts.

I say, "Guys we got to go, class starts soon."

Trevor says, "Bye girls have fun."

I say, "Yes school is fun." I smirk and say, "Have fun doing all the dishes. At least your good at that."

Emily asks, "You are acting a bit mean today?"

I say, "I haven't feed on anything in at least five days."

Kara says, "I have blood in my bag want some."

I say, "A positive." She nods, "Bring it, and don't need to be going blood crazy on the first day of school."

Emily says, "Gross."

I stick my tongue out at her and laugh. Kara hands me a blood bag, and she takes one.

I say, "Emily you're driving and we will be in the back drinking."

Kara says, "Guess who my brother is dating? Vicki Donavon."

Emily says, "Gross, Vicki such freak and slut."

I say, "She was a virgin last I checked."

Kara says, "When four years ago."

I say, "Come on the Donavon's aren't that bad, Carter's cool."

Kara says, "You still like him don't you." We go into Emily's car; we go inside the back seat.

I say, "So what he is hot and nice. Every time I need to be there for me he shows up. Like when my car broke down, or when we needed a someone to fix the floats motor. He makes me feel human when I am around him and I feel less like a monster."

Emily says, "You're not a monster."

Kara says, "None of us are."

I rip open my blood and I drink the blood quickly. I feel refreshed, better then usual. I usually only drink animal blood but sometimes I do drink human blood. Not a full bag though.

Emily says, "Were here guys so put those bags down. And change your faces back."

Kara says, "Damn that was fast."

I say, "Yeah, and I put the empty bag in my backpack."

We get out and I see Carter's pickup truck. So I know Carter, Stephen and Theo are already here. I look around and see Vicki smoking a cigarette with Anna and John. Dante comes up behind us.

Dante says, "Hey girls." I turn around and smile. He pushes his dark brown hair back, I look into his mesmerizing eyes, and look at his beautiful face.

Emily says, "Long time no see Dante."

I say, "Your getting taller."

Meredith shows up behind him and says, "Hey girls."

I say, "Doctor Fell, how are you?"

She says, "Good, things have been busy."

Dante says, "Why did you and Damon disappear for so long?" I forgot that Meredith and Alaric haven't told him about vampires, werewolves and the supernatural stuff, that happens in Mystic Falls.

I say, "Just on vacation, I wanted to have some fun."

He says, "Where do you guys go?"

Meredith says, "Dante, you have to go to class you guys can talk later."

I say, "Find us at lunch."

Dante walks off to class. Meredith says, "Girls can Naomi and I get a moment alone."

Emily says, "Absolutely, come on Kara." They walk away from us.

Meredith says, "I wanted to tell you something before the founders council meeting tonight."

I had been going to the meetings for Damon, since last year, "What is it?"

Meredith says, "Four bodies have been drained of blood."

"Does anyone think it was one of us?" I say.

"The Sheriff thought it might be Damon, but he was gone for the first three," She says.

"It must be a young vampire, a more experienced vampire would have buried the bodies," I say.

Meredith says, "Look out for anyone that could show signs, of vampirism."

I say, "Will do, I got to go to class. See you tonight." She hugs me and walks back to her car.

I walk into the school, I look around the school and see Carter with Stephen. I smile at him. He says, "Hey Naomi, how was your trip?"

I say "Great Damon and I had so much fun."

Emily and Kara walk up. Emily says, "Naomi guess what? I saw a new guy and he was insanely hot."

Stephen says, "This is a really fun conversation, but I need to get to class come on Carter." They leave.

I say, "Where is this insanely hot guy?"

Kara says, "Front office, lets go." We walk over, to the office. I look into, the office and I see him. He is gorgeous, his face is perfect, he has green eyes, blond hair, he is wearing tight t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

I say, "I am going to introduce myself to him, I will fill you guys in later." I walk up to the guy and say, "Hello my name is Naomi Salvador."

He says, "Christian Blake nice to meet you."

I say, "Do you need help, finding your classes because I know this school like the back of my hand."

Christian says, "No need but I would love to walk with you."

I say, "Can my friends come with us?" I point to Emily and Kara.

He says, "Sure I don't mind."

So that the end. So what do you think, review and follow for more chapters. Next chapter will be from Emily's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone ready chapter two, it going to get mysterious or confusing each one works. So this chapter will have more Dante and Emily's siblings. Like I might let them actually talk.

Chapter 2

The First Day

Emily's POV

Setting Mystic Falls High, The Grill and Salvatore boarding house.

Kara says, "Naomi is so lucky she gets to be in class with the hottie."

I laugh, "Come on Kara you can stare at him, at lunch or maybe you will have a class with him." Kara and Naomi are like in love with him. I mean he is cute but I have my eyes on Stephen. But, of course Kara would kill us. I want Naomi to date the new guy.

Kara says, "With me luck I will end up with Vicki in every class." We both laugh, then the teach stares us down.

I roll my eyes, then Vicki walks in late as always. Always trying to make a good impression. I can smell the pot on her, guess I just smell it because no one else notices it. I have been noticing smells more, must be my magic or something. Not really worried about that just trying to get through this year.

"Vicki can you answer the question?" Mr. Diaz the math teacher ask.

"Squared, I don't know wasn't really listening to you," Vicki says. Ughh I hate her, why does Stephen date her and why does Anna hang with her.

"Vicki just go to the office," Mr. Diaz says annoyed.

"The first day and first hour new record Vicki," Kara says. The class laughs, I glare at her. She doesn't need to embarrass Vicki.

Vicki says, "Shut up dumbass Barbie bitch."

Kara says, "Oh you hurt me why don't you just go smoke more pot and leave the normal people alone."

Vicki gets up and walks back to Kara, "Yeah you're normal." She smacks her. "You're a freak and I know it, don't worry Diaz I will tell principal McBitch about this. Bye-bye everyone." She looks at me and says, "You look like a bigger freak than Kara." She walks out and slams the door.

...

After two and half more boring hours of school, it's lunch. Which means, Naomi, Kara, Dante, Carter, Stephen and I go to the Grill. Expect this time Naomi invited, Christian. We sit down, Christian, Naomi and Dante start talking, Kara and Carter start to talk, Stephen looks at me. I smile back at him, then out of no where Vicki shows up and kisses, him.

Kara says, "What the hell is she doing here Stephen?"

Naomi says, "Calm down Kara."

Kara says, "That bitch slapped me, no way in hell I am letting that go."

I say, "Stephen if you want that here, maybe you should leave too."

Stephen says, "Vicki I will see you tonight, bye."

She glares at us and says, "Fine, bye babe." Vicki walks over to Anna, and John.

Kara says, "Bitch."

Christian says, "Why don't you guys like her?"

Stephen says, "I like her, but none of them do."

Naomi says, "I don't hate her, she just is a bit too much."

Dante says, "She got me grounded for like a year, in middle school. She made me through a party and my parents found out."

Carter says, "She is my sister but I am sick of her attitude."

Kara says, "She is always in my house, smell like pot all the time, lies, steal, cheats, and she slapped me. Her and Mia are going down."

I say, "She just doesn't appreciate anything she has, Bianca and Matt are great parents, they have tons of money, and Carter is an awesome big brother." I look at Stephen. And him, I love him.

Naomi says, "So what is the plan for homecoming

Kara says, "Naomi should be queen I think it should be you, I mean you work the hardest, anyways Emily and I already won."

Christian says, "She got my vote." Naomi smiles and Kara stares angrily.

Naomi says, "Crap, class start in ten."

Stephen says, "We can be late once."

I say, "Yeah guys lets have some fun." They get up, "Fine take my car, Stephen will drive me back." They leave and I notice the Grill is almost empty.

Stephen says, "I am sorry for this summer, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I say, "Stephen I fell in love with you, and it doesn't matter if you meant it. It happened." Stephen kisses me, "If you are fucking with me, I will cut your dick off. What about Vicki?"

Stephen says, "I will break up with her at my party tonight, are you coming?" I nod, "Sounds like a party."

I say, "I want to get to class."

He says, "Can we make out for a while in my car."

"Fine."

...…...

Damon's POV

After my run in with all the kids, I have been in the study drinking. Stupid evil bitch Katherine I hate her, so much but I love her too. She has really done a number on me. I hope Mia doesn't end up like either of us.

The door open Klaus, Elijah, and Rebeckah walk in. I look at Rebeckah, "Well if it isn't my favorite original."

Klaus says, "Damon I am offended, I thought I was your favorite."

Elijah says, "We have two things for you first a file we found on the hunter and-"

"And me Damon," Katherine interrupts Elijah.

I say, "You can keep number two." Mia walks in.

Mia says, "Dad what's going on here?"

Klaus says, "Business little girl walk away."

Katherine says, "Don't talk to my daughter like that."

Mia says, "You're my mom."

Rebeckah says, "Damon we are back here looking for a young boy I turned five hundred years ago."

I say, "I don't think I can help, meet me at the Grill tonight and we can talk then." Elijah, Klaus, and Rebeckah flash out.

Mia says, "This is Katherine she looks exactly like Naomi."

I say, "And Elena."

Katherine looks at Mia, "Hello what's your name?"

Mia says, "Like you care, you left me a couple of days after I was born."

I say, "Mia, can you go downstairs Katherine and I need to talk." Mia walks out.

Katherine says, "Your still angry at me, for leaving you."

I look past her, "I loved you, and you left I am not angry I hate you."

She looks pissed, "You still love me, you always will. We had sex 16 years ago, when Elena picked Stefan got pregnant. How was I supposed to know a witch cursed Stefan, Caroline and You?"

I say, "But you left us, I raised three kids by myself."

She says, "I want you back, that's why I am here. And I have helped I have stopped the originals from coming back here, I tried to save Elena and Damon and I also killed a werewolf pack after you."

I say, "Katherine just leave I can't handle this right now, please just-" Before I can finish my sentence she starts to kiss me.

...

So next chapter will be at Stephen party everyone will be there and the council will meet.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3 as promised this is going to be on Stephen's party. Almost all the kids will be here. Klaus, Rebeckah, and Elijah will have their own part. Damon. and Katherine will have the first part. So review and tell me what you want to see.

Chapter 3

Damon's POV

Katherine lips crash against mine. I think about pulling away, but she pulls me in deeper.

"Admit Damon you love me. You always will, She breaks away from me.

"Katherine you're wrong as always. I don't love you, I pity you," I say with venom. I walk away from her.

She slams me against a wall, "Why do you pity me?"

"Because you're an unemotional bitch. You we're so afraid of feeling you left your daughter and me," I say with a laugh.

She punches a wall and it cracks, "Screw you Damon. I left because I was done with you."

"Then why come back Katherine what purpose does it serve?"

"I want you back and this time I will stay with you, maybe I can be you're good little girl?" She makes a disgusted face, "Most likely not."

"You're nothing like Elena," I say with little emotions. "I loved her more then I can say, but you I have no feelings for."

"Fine, I guess I will go. Maybe I can spend sometime with Mia, she seems like a spitfire," She says with a angered tone. Just then Naomi walks in.

"Uncle Damon Stephen is having a party tonight I am going to go after the Founder's Council meeting," She says while looking at her phone.

Katherine says, "Wow she looks exactly like Elena and well me."

Naomi looks up and her eyes bulge, "Katherine?"

"The one and only, looks like you inherited the Petrova genes, I do hate the blonde it makes you look a little skanky," She says in a sly tone. I know what she is doing she is testing her like she did Elena.

Naomi eyes fill with rage, she charges at Katherine at full force and send Katherine crashing through a wall. Naomi grabs her jacket, "Bitch."

Katherine climbs up and groans, "If you weren't my niece I would have snapped your neck."

"Sure Katherine or maybe if you weren't still in love with my uncle and dad," She spits back at her.

"Your dad is dead I am over that drool dead bastard," She screams at her.

"Bye Damon hope you have fun with two crazy bitches," She says in a angry voice. She vamps speed away.

"Well I like her, way spunkier then her parents. I remember when I first met Elena she was terrified," She laughs looking off clearly thinking about other things.

"How did Klaus and the other two find you?" I ask looking at the hole in the wall.

"Klaus tracked me down in Paris we fought but turns at he wants to use me," She says with a sly grin.

Naomi's POV

After my run in with Katherine I went to my room and got dressed in a black dress with blue cheetah print shoes. Then I went to Lockwood Manor, as a walked up I could hear Carol, Jeremy, Meredith and Caroline arguing. I run in, "What's going on?" Carol is looking through papers, Jeremy is standing against a wall, Meredith it at the sofa and Caroline is sitting in a chair.

Carol looks up from her papers, "Naomi you are finally here good, we were discussing the vampire that killed someone in the woods."

"Sorry I am late everyone I had a run in with some unexpected guests," I say trying to avoid talking about Katherine.

Jeremy says, "Who?"

I pause, "Katherine, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah."

Caroline says "Shit."

"Why are they here?" Meredith asks pointedly.

"Katherine wants Damon and as for the other three your guess is as good as mine," I say trying to think of anything that could help.

"Let's not focus on them, we need to talk about the vampire that could have done this," Jeremy says.

"Jeremy is right. Who ever did this was obviously inexperienced and young," Meredith says playing with her hair.

"Or they could be sending us a message, "Caroline says after taking a gulp from her glass of blood.

Carol look strangely at Caroline then refocuses, "Caroline or Meredith could be right but it doesn't matter we need to find this vampire and kill it." Jeremy and Meredith nod in agreement.

Caroline gets up, "I am going to search around the woods, any of you want to join me." Jeremy gets up. They walk out talking about nonsensical thing. Jeremy like completely ignored me, he always does this. I know it's because he misses Elena.

Meredith says, "Naomi tonight at Stephen's party I want you to watch Dante carefully. I don't want this new vampire to get him."

"Meredith don't worry Naomi can handle it," Carol says as she pours herself a glass of whiskey.

Meredith says, "Come on Naomi." We walk out to her car."

Christian's POV

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around me. My dark black hair is dripping wet. I can't stop thinking about Naomi, today was a good day. Naomi was beautiful everything about her. To bad I'm not here for her, I have a mission I have to do.

Mystic Falls would never be the same after I complete my mission. I change into some clothes and get in my car driving to the woods. Where the first stage will begin.

Mia's POV

After Naomi left I heard my dad arguing with Katherine "My mom." I can't believe how much she looks like Naomi. Katherine storms downstairs.

"Damon you are such an ass," She screams as I hear a door slam. She turns and faces me, "Hello Mia."

I make a dirty look at her, "Why are you here Katherine?"

"Can't I visit my family without a reason?" She asks as she sits down on my bed.

"First get the hell off my bed, and second you aren't my family. You left both of us, it hurt Damon but it killed me. You were my mom and you just left me without a second though how do you that made me feel Katherine!" I tell at her as tears start to appear on my cheeks.

She looks at me with a sad face but it turns stern again, "Mia listen i was never fit to be a mother that was Elena's thing."

"Then why come back here?" I say in an sad tone.

She wipes away my tears and pulls me into a hug, "I am ready to try to be a good mom. But if call me mom I will stake you."

I laugh, "I promise Katherine I will never call you mom."

"God now I heard Naomi mention a party earlier, why are you not there?" She ask in a kind tone.

Stunned by her kindness I stammer out, "Well you see I hate everyone that is going."

"That's even better we can crash the party," She says with malice in her eyes.

"Hey no killing got it," She nods but I know she is probably lying. Damon walks by then come back.

Damon says, "Mia what are you doing with her?"

"I am having bonding time with my daughter," She says with a smirk of smugness.

"Dad it's fine I promise, I won't let her hurt anyone," I say looking at him angrily.

"Damon you didn't want to hang out with my our daughter does," She keeps smiling.

Damon says, "Fine whatever, I am going to me Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah. Watch her Mia." He walks away.

"Get something pretty on we are going to a party. I am going to screw with Naomi, I need to bleach my hair," Katherine gets out of my bed and disappears. I go into my closet and pick out a scarlet red dress.

Rebekah's POV

After leaving Damon's house we went to the Grill. I saw no one I recognized, I had hoped Matt would be here. I haven't seen him since Elena died I think he has been avoiding me. I also tried to kill his wife when they got married.

Elijah says, "Are you paying attention Bekah?"

I nod still think of Matt, "So when is Damon coming we can't stay here very long."

Klaus says, "How are we supposed to know Rebekah?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Elijah stares me down.

"It's Matt I don't want to run into him. I know he hates me," I say in a nonchalant tone. Trying to make it less of a big deal then it is.

Klaus sighs, "You need to stop caring so much."

—

Chapter Four is being written right now it won't be up for a while I am doing NaNoWriMo and I need to focus on that. Four will be a much of plot points being put together. Review and make suggestions.


End file.
